<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boring Meetings and Tongue Piercings by DAIOSTIEL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193211">Boring Meetings and Tongue Piercings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL'>DAIOSTIEL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accessories, Closet Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Texting, Tongue Piercings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Sex, conferences, pussy licking, yee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy can't take her eyes off that silver that pokes through her girlfriend's tongue as the redhead's tongue darts out and licks her bottom lip, while she carefully listens to whatever Alec is saying in front of them. Izzy is too distracted by Clary's new tongue piercing to pay attention in this boring meeting.</p><p>Since the past 3 days, Izzy's been trying to get a hold of her girlfriend, but something always gets in the way - patrols, reports, missions. She's been wanting to have a taste of Clary with that new metallic piercing that makes Izzy cross her legs everytime she sees it. Izzy wants to feel its coolness, to feel it touch against her--</p><p>"Iz?" Alec interrupts her day dream.</p><p>Izzy looks up at him in slight confusion, "huh?"</p><p>Alec sighs, seemingly done. "I asked if I was clear on this topic."</p><p>"Um," Izzy blinks, looking around at the other people in the room besides her and Clary, they all look tired themselves. "Yeah, totally."</p><p> </p><p>or: Clary gets a tongue piercing and Izzy finds it extremely hot.</p><p>[Flufftober day 23, Accessories]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boring Meetings and Tongue Piercings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy can't take her eyes off the silver that pokes through her girlfriend's tongue as the redhead's tongue darts out and licks her bottom lip, while she carefully listens to whatever Alec is saying in front of them. Izzy is too distracted by Clary's new tongue piercing to pay attention in this boring meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec is conducting yet another conference to lay out the new team plans for the third time this week. Magnus, Lorenzo, Simon and Maia are here too amongst the usual shadowhunters, being the downworld leaders. And honestly? No one is paying attention here because they’ve heard Alec repeat the same lines over and over again more times than they can count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping that aside, since the past 3 days, Izzy's been trying to get a hold of her girlfriend, but something always gets in the way - patrols, reports, missions. She's been wanting to have a taste of Clary with that new metallic piercing that makes Izzy cross her legs every time she sees it. Izzy wants to feel its coolness, to feel it touch against her--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iz?" Alec interrupts her day dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy looks up at him in slight confusion, "huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighs, seemingly done. "I asked if I was clear on this topic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," Izzy blinks, looking around at the other people in the room besides her and Clary, they all look </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> themselves. "Yeah, totally." Alec shakes his head, knowing that she wasn't paying attention, before he goes back to talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy feels a leg kicking her ankle gently and turns to look at Clary in front, who frowns, as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'what is going on? Pay attention'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy gives her an eyebrow raise, then adjusts her seat, so her legs are pushed in nearer to Clary, and slowly caresses the tip of her heeled boot up and down Clary's calf. She pointedly sticks her tongue out and drags it across her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary’s eyes widens at the contact. Then, containing herself, she drags her tongue against her bottom lip - copying Izzy's movements. Izzy smirks when she catches a sight of that piercing again, biting her lip in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary rolls her eyes and shifts her chair back a bit, away from Izzy, making her pout. Clary ignores her, going to focus back on whatever Alec is saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay then,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izzy thinks as she pulls out her phone from her pocket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Clary</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on, I've been dying to see that little piercing of yours properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary frowns as she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she disregards it, to which Izzy gives her a nudge in the ankles. Clary looks back at her and mouths a 'what?' before Izzy shoots her another text and nods in the direction of Clary's phone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Clary</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Have I told you that literally the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sight</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it makes me cross my legs? No? Well I would've if you had the liberty to meet me in the past 3 days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reading the text, Clary looks up at Izzy and gives her an accusatory look before starting to aggressively type herself, under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Clary</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not my fault that I have missions to go on and work to do, Iz. Now focus or else Alec'll throw you out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if satisfied, Clary places her phone on the table in front of her, screen facing up while Izzy huffs at the text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Clary</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on, babe. We both know I'd rather be kicked out of here. And I have missions too but yet I manage to make time for you &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Clary</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously though, I've been fantasing about getting a taste of that piercing. Let me see it, please?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary's phone lights up and she looks down at it. Then reading through the notification bar, she looks back up at Izzy, who wiggles her eyebrows, awaiting. Clary shakes her head a little, eyes flickering to Alec and the others in the room before she flashes her tongue out and flicks it all over her bottom lip. It makes Izzy squirm in her seat and sit with her thighs tightly pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Clary</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That does things to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary releases a small chuckle when she reads the text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Clary</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can't wait for it to be pressed against my clit. I want you so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy smirks when she flicks her gaze up from her phone and sees Clary's expression suddenly change as she reads the text, looks up from her phone and stares around to make sure nobody read it and glances back at Izzy, who just gives her a smug look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary slides the phone off and takes it in her hands, texting beneath the table again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Clary</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy lets out a breathy chuckle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Clary</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can just focus on how that cool metal will feel against my cunt as you flick my clit with it. I want that. Please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec clears his throat loudly, which makes Clary and Izzy's attention snap back to him. "Huh?" They both say in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, guys," Alec replies, looking tired himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alexander, darling, I think it's best for us to take a break," Magnus says, looking around as everyone hurriedly nods in reply. He looks at Alec with almost- pleading eyes, and Alec just sighs. "Great. Then let's have lunch and meet back in an hour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome," Izzy says as she stands up from her chair, eyes not straying away from Clary, who stares back at her. Izzy grabs her jacket from where it was draped on the back on her chair, the smug smirk not leaving her face. "Lunch together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary gives her a curt nod and Izzy winks, like a promise that lunch is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before she turns to leave the room swiftly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Clary pushes herself off her chair too. She might be a little turned on by the text messages- that is for her to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then in that moment, Clary realises that in their 6 months of dating, this might be the first time Izzy basically asked for Clary to do something to her - well, it's not like Izzy is ever really shy about her needs but this, this is the first time she had almost whined about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something surges through Clary's body, superiority? Confidence? She doesn't know what, but an idea comes to her head. Something that has been there for months but she never found the right time to talk to Izzy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her taking control of Izzy. Making Izzy squirm and beg for her, beg for her piercing, for her tongue. The idea makes Clary wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Clary walks down the hallway to the dining room for lunch, she makes up scenarios of all the things she could do to Izzy. She takes a turn to the right and just as she passes by a janitor's closet, a hand is gripping her T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary goes in full-fight mode, ready to back flip however is behind her but she is getting pulled inside the closet and being pressed against a warm body, a hand covering her mouth as the door of the closet closes, trapping them inside with an old lightbulb to provide them visibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a shush, “it's me," a warm breath says against Clary's ear, making Clary shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy gently releases her hand from Clary's mouth. "You could've just told me to come here, you know?" Clary says. Her first instinct is to melt against Izzy's body, but she holds herself up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope, Not today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy smiles as she dips her head in Clary's neck, pulling her hair off her shoulder and snaking both of her arms around Clary's waist. "Now where's the fun in that?" says Izzy, pressing a kiss on Clary's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iz," Clary lets out a breath when Izzy starts to suck on the skin there. "We have to have lunch, the meeting starts again in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've got plenty of time," Izzy replies against Clary's skin. Then suddenly, grabs Clary's hips and twists her so Clary’s facing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary, taken by surprise, turns and places her hands on Izzy's shoulder to stabilise herself while Izzy pulls her close, going on her neck again, sucking on her pulse point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary bites her lip to hold back a moan. "Izzy, we have to get back.”  It physically aches her to pull away, placing a hand on Izzy’s chest to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Izzy says, tilting her head. Her hands are still on Clary’s hips. She squeezes a little, fingers digging in. “We haven’t even kissed since--” her eyes travel down to Clary’s lips, “You got </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>... I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary’s gaze is stern, but she sweeps her tongue out, just to give Izzy a small peek. Knowing that it does </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the other girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary leans in, lips brushing against Izzy’s ears, “we have to go,” she whispers, and while pulling away, flicks Izzy’s earlobe with that piercing of hers. She smirks when she feels Izzy shiver and release a small gasp at that touch. Then, Clary is pulling back from Izzy completely, no parts of their bodies touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy gaps at her, “Clary,” it comes out as a broken breath, “babe.” but Clary is turning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Clary’s hand goes on the doorknob, Izzy catches her wrist. “Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It's the want in Izzy’s voice that makes Clary smirk. Clary looks at her from over her shoulder, hand still on the doorknob. “Will you be a good girl for me?” she asks, just like Izzy has asked her many times before. Voice heavy and commanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clary--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Clary slowly starts to turn the doorknob, but Izzy immediately tugs on her wrist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, okay.” The last word comes out as a whisper. Clary looks back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy sighs, her grip loosening around Clary’s wrist. “Okay.” she repeats, a little louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary gives her a smug smile, before moving her hand up to the latch on the top right of the door and sliding it up to lock it. She frees her wrist from Izzy’s hand before turning around to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary moves in closer and reaches out to lift Izzy’s chin up with two of her fingers. “You want this, don’t you?” she says, before sticking her tongue out and leaning in to lick a small stripe on Izzy’s lips, dragging the piercing from her bottom to her top lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy gaps when Clary pulls back, eyes blown with lust. She feels herself dripping wet when the slight coolness of Clary’s piercing touches her lips. “Yes.” Izzy replies in a murmur.</span>
</p><p><span>Clary grins, cups the back of </span> <span>Izzy’s head and kisses her while she pushes her back against the small table kept there against the wall. The kiss is messy and wanting, Izzy gasping when she feels Clary’s piercing press against her bottom lip again, giving Clary an entrance to slide her tongue in. </span></p><p>
  <span>Izzy’s hands travel to Clary’s hip and to her ass, but Clary places her hands on Izzy's and pulls them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts to kiss down Izzy’s jaw. “Keep your hands, to yourself.” she mutters against Izzy’s skin as she leans in to trail kisses down to her neck. Making Izzy moan and throw her head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gets hard for Izzy to not touch Clary as the redhead drags the metal of her tongue piercing along the side of her neck and over her collarbone. Sucking on the skin there. Making moans and a few strings of curses escape from Izzy’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary pushes Izzy’s jacket off her shoulder, dropping it on the floor beside her before she reaches down to tug at the hem of the black top that Izzy’s wearing, pulling it up. Izzy raises her arms so the top pulls off her quite easily along with her black lacy bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary throws it somewhere around before she pulls back, to stare at the beauty in front of her - Izzy, panting with her head thrown back, lips red and a trail on small bruises starting to form on the side of her neck, collarbone slightly glistening. She’s now sitting on the table in just her tight jeans. Her nipples perking up as the cool air hits them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary places her hands on Izzy’s thighs and pushes them apart, then slowly slides her hands up and down along them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy reaches out to get a hold of her girlfriend. “Clary, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tutting her tongue, Clary comes to stand between Izzy’s legs. She leans in Izzy’s ear, “Strike one. You said you’ll be a good girl”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy bites her bottom lip. “I’m sorry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary cups Izzy’s right breast in her hand, squeezing, while the other goes over her clothed cunt. Izzy stifles in a moan, eyes closing shut as Clary’s mouth goes back on her skin, now moving down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reaches Izzy’s breasts, she flicks the erected nub with her tongue piercing, making Izzy release a long, dragging groan. Clary smirks, taking the nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it while she rolls the other one between her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the Angels,” Izzy breaths as Clary sucks on her nipple, palming Izzy’s cunt through her pants at the same time. The feeling of Clary’s tongue piercing makes Izzy drip. She’s so wet- she’s sure that her panties are soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary releases her nipple with a pop, and goes on her other as she brings her hand, the one palming Izzy, up to the pant’s button and opens it. It's a trick Clary had learned a few weeks back, opening up a button with just one of her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Clary pulls the zipper of Izzy’s pants down, with one last flick on the nipple, she falls on her knees. Sucking marks on her girlfriend’s stomach and dragging her piercing all over in the process. Izzy whimpers and tries not to be too loud, knowing that these closet walls aren’t exactly that sound proof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy toes of her ankle-length boots and almost lays back on the table when Clary dips the piercing in her navel. Though, Izzy holds herself up with her arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary grabs the waistband of Izzy’s pants and pushes them down, Izzy lifting up her hips a bit to allow her to remove them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary pulls Izzy’s pants off and drops them, placing her hands on Izzy’s inner thighs and spreading them apart. She adjusts with her face right in front of Izzy’s clothed cunt. Izzy can almost feel her warm breath on it and Clary could see the wet patch on Izzy’s panties</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red head looks up at her from underneath her eyelashes and smirks, she then slowly sticks her tongue out and licks a stripe of Izzy’s inner thigh right up to the juncture where her leg and her cunt meets. More specifically, Clary drags the metallic ball on her tongue across Izzy’s inner thigh, and the moan Izzy releases has Clary almost come untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clary, Raziel, Clary please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Clary proceeds to press feather like kisses on Izzy’s inner thigh and then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on her clothed cunt. Izzy shivers, thighs shaking as she lets out a groan. Clary mouths Izzy gently, before pressing her piercing right where Izzy’s clit is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, please, more--” Izzy begs. Her arms almost give out. She’s so close already and Clary hasn’t even taken her panties off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, now that Izzy is begging like that-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>who is Clary to deny her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary rubs her piercing against Izzy’s cunt a few times, enough to take her close to the edge. When she looks up at her and sees Izzy close her eyes shut, back arching, Clary pulls away. Letting Izzy have a breather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that, don’t you?” Clary says as he leans up to press a kiss on Izzy’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to kill me with that piercing,” Izzy pants as she lifts up her hips and Clary hooks her thumbs in her panties to pull them off and throw them away.. “Please, Clary. No more teasing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary gives her another mischievous grin before she settles back down between Izzy’s thighs, her hands keeping them apart. She leans in and presses her lips on top of Izzy’s slit, her cunt is smooth and dripping. Clary rubs her index finger across it, giving her clit a few extra caresses while Izzy slowly turns into a moaning mess above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Clary dips the tip of her tongue inside Izzy’s slit, tasting her. She reaches out and grabs for Izzy’s hand before bringing it up to her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy interlocks her fingers in Clary’s locks as she feels the warmth of Clary’s tongue on her. Clary just slides her tongue across Izzy’s slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Clary flicks Izzy’s clit a few more times before pressing the base, that piercing of her, against it- Izzy’s grip tightens on her hair. “Raziel, Clary, Fuck” is followed by several other curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary licks a stripe of Izzy’s cunt with the base of her tongue, dragging her tongue piercing all over it, as Izzy grips her hair and presses Clary’s face closer. Almost guiding her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary sweeps her tongue piercing against Izzy’s clit again and again. Izzy can’t hold in her moans anymore as she feels the metal being pressed against her. She’s been wanting this ever since Clary came back to the institute with that piercing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Clary-- Oh Raziel,” Izzy tugs on Clary’s hair as she gives her clit a light suck before the metal accessory is back on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy comes with a long drawn moan, trying not to be too loud as she bites her bottom lip until she almost tastes blood, back arching, her thighs shaking and hand pulling on Clary’s hair as Clary works her mouth on her through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Izzy says, coming down from her high, grip going lax on Clary’s hair and thighs relaxing as she gives out and falls back on the table. Clary grins against her, giving her cunt a last lick to taste the little liquid that had dripped down from her vagina. “By the angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary gets up, knees feeling sore, and bends down to hover over Izzy. “Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy is laying there blissed out, lips slightly parted. “Amazing,” she replies as she tiredly wraps her arms around Clary’s shoulders and leans up to give her a kiss, she tastes herself on Clary’s tongue. “That piercing might just be the best thing ever”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary chuckles, giving Izzy another kiss on her forehead and caressing her hair away from her face. “I knew you’d like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I love it.” Izzy replies with a sigh. “Do you think that I should get one too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary hums considering, getting off Izzy and climbing on the table to lay besides her. “I mean-- I won’t be opposed to it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy shifts a little, lazily wrapping one arm around Clary’s still-fully-clothed waist and placing her head on her chest. “Do you think it’ll look hot on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks hot on you,” Clary replies, cuddling Izzy close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy makes an agreeing noise. “Babe, don’t you think it’s a little unfair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re still clothed and I’m naked?” Izzy says, before pushing up on her elbows and with one swift movement, straddling Clary’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” says Clary, taken by surprise as Izzy straddles her, “Iz, we have the meeting in 10 minutes--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck the meeting,” Is Izzy’s reply before she leans down, taking Clary’s mouth in her own and swallowing in her laugh.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>